Le passé l'empêche d'avancer
by BlackAndRedLittleDevil
Summary: Laxus la connait depuis 15 ans. Ils ont été amis, puis amants, puis ennemis, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se supporter. Il pensait tout savoir à son sujet. Mais pendant une mission que le vieux leur fait exécuter en équipe, malgré leurs protestations, il va se rendre compte qu'il ne la connaissait presque pas. Et que la haine et l'amour sont deux sentiments très proches...
1. Tu m'aimes ?

Hello !

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Non, je plaisante, juste pour vous servir ma fiction Fairy Tail ! Voici le premier chapitre.

Je ne peux pas vous dire a quelle fréquence je posterai, vu que j'écris simultanément une fiction One Piece, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

P.S : petit blabla habituel (disclaimer quoi) : rien ne m'appartient a part mon OC, Talika.

Enjoy !

* * *

Assis au bar, le dragon slayer aux cheveux blonds fixait de ses yeux verts le fond de sa choppe, qu'il avait vidé depuis un moment. Oui, il y a bien plus intéressant à regarder, il le savait. Le problème, c'était que s'il relevait la tête, il ne pourrait plus détourner le regard des boucles brunes, des yeux rouges aux longs cils fins, des courbes généreuses et de la chute de reins vertigineuses de la jeune femme -est on encore jeune à 124 ans ?- aux cotés de la barmaid aux cheveux blancs. Merde. Rien qu'en y pensant, il avait inconsciemment levé le regard vers elle. Il avait ressenti du désir pour Mirajane, certes. Mais en comparaison, ce qu'il éprouvait pour la brune, c'était... Non. Il fallait comparer ce qui était comparable. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ici. Les deux femmes n'avaient rien à voir, tout comme ses sentiments. Mirajane = bon coup, jolies formes, ect. Ta-

-Oy je te cause.

Le blond leva le regard vers celle qui l'avait interrompu dans son _intense _réflexion pour rencontrer le somptueux et profond -putain, c'était possible une taille pareille ?- décolleté de la brune qui occupait justement ses pensées. Inspirant profondément, il referma les yeux et releva la tête avant de les rouvrir, cette fois sur le visage de la mage aux yeux rouges, penchée au dessus du comptoir.

-Quoi ?

Merde. Sa voix était plus sèche que ce qu'il avait voulu. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle pinça les lèvres.

-M'agresses pas. Je demandais juste si tu voulais que je te resserve. Ça fait 10 minutes que tu fixes le fond de ton verre, je suppose que tu veux faire passer un message.

Long moment de silence.

Ses yeux verts plongés dans une mer écarlate, animés de reflets vermeils. Tourbillonant dans deux globes... Qui le foudroyaient littéralement. Ironie du sort.

Puis une douche froide.

-Talika !

Mirajane lança un regard réprobateur à son amie, qui l'accueilla avec un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux, avant de reposer la carafe d'eau qu'elle venait de vider.

-Quoi ? J'ai raté le verre, ça arrive non ?

Laxus secoua la tête pour en enlever l'eau qui lui _malencontreusement _tombé dessus.

Bordel... Voila qu'il se perdait dans la simple contemplation de ses yeux. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient de si particulier de toutes manières ? ... Magnifiques. Sublimes. De plusieurs rouges différents? 2 rubis incandescents. Animés par une lueur de colère. Elle était -encore- énervée. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi irascible ? Il soupira. _Ah les femmes..._

-Quoi ? lâcha-t-il.

Talika grinça des dents, provoquant une grimace chez le dragon slayer. Il détestait ça et elle le savait. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle le faisait.

-Comment ça "quoi" ? Tu me prends pour une conne Dreyar ?!

-Mais quoi ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

Il faillit rajouter "a part tes sautes d'humeur intempestives", mais il se dit que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Déjà très envenimées. Ce fut une sage décision.

La brune lui planta son index dans le front, laissant son ongle verni de noir s'y enfoncer.

-Mon problème, comme tu dis si bien, consiste en trois lettres. T. O. I.

Laxus essaya de taper la main qui le menaçait, mais elle disparut dans la chevelure d'ébène de sa propriétaire. Il la regarda, ses yeux verts assombris par l'énervement.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai encore fait ?

-Tu m'ignores. Depuis tout à l'heure je te parle et la seule réponse que j'ai, c'est ton regard béat qui plonge dans mon décolleté !

-J'ai pas fait exprès !

-Donc tu l'avoue. La prochaine fois je te fais payer.

Elle l'énervait, le gonflait, le saoulait au plus haut point. Voilà pourquoi il ne la trouvit qu'à moitié attirante. Belle fille -un putain de canon devrait-il dire- mais avec un foutu caractère. Irascible, susceptible, et j'en passe. Avoir un joli minois -ou un corp à damner- n'excusait pas tout, et elle en était la preuve. Il allait rouvrir la bouche, mais elle le coupa en lui tournant le dos.

-Je rentre Mira.

-Mmh...

La brune récupéra sa veste et contourna le bar lorsque le maître l'interpella :

-Talika, viens par ici.

-Qu'y a t'il ?

Le vieux moustachu grimpa sur le bar à coté de son petit-fils, puis les regarda gravement.

-J'aimerai que vous remontiez votre équipe.

Laxus manqua de s'étouffer tandis que Talika trébucha sur un obstacle invisible. Elle se redressa en grognant et croisa les bras.

-En quel honneur ?

-Une mission à vous confier.

Son descendant s'essuya le visage.

-Trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

-Impossible. Vous seuls avez le niveau.

-Te fous pas de nous. S'il faut des mages de classe S, tu peux demander à Mirajane et Erza. Voir même a l'exhibitionniste et a la salamandre.

Makarof se pinça l'arète du nez. Ces gosses commençaient à l'exaspérer.

-Ecoutez les mômes. Si c'est à vous que je demande, c'est parce que vous seuls pouvez la remplir

-Tu parles...

-Hors de question que je fasse équipe avec lui.

-La même. Avec n'importe qui sauf elle.

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard, provoquant un nouveau soupir du maître, qui les frappa derière la tête.

-Aie !

-Hey !

-Je vais arrêter de vous demander, ce sera plus simple. Allez-y, point barre.

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux avant que la brune et le blond ne parlent en même temps :

-Sinon quoi ?

Nouveau regard noir échangé, nouveau soupir du moustachu.

-Ne me donnez pas envie de proférer des menaces. Je veux juste que vous fassiez cette mission. Après, vous pourrez reprendre vos vies chacun de votre coté.

-...

Ils se regardèrent avant de soupirer de concert.

-Ok...

-Juste cette fois pigé ?

Makarof sourit.

-Vous partez demain à 10 heures précises, fit-il en sortant un papier qu'il donna à Talika. Voici l'adresse. Tout à été réglé, vous n'avez plus qu'à y aller.

La brune crispa les doigts sur le bout de feuille, Laxus oralisa sa pensée.

-T'avais tout prévu, saleté …

-Allez les jeunes ! Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer, demain sera une longue journée pour vous !

-Tss !

Talika tourna les talons et sortit. Le mage de foudre regarda son verre puis son grand-père. Il soupira et se leva avant de prendre le même chemin que la jeune femme.

-Ou vas-tu ? Tu habite de l'autre coté il me semble.

-Un truc à vérifier.

OooooooooooO

-Talika !

Elle se retourna à l'appel de son prénom mais le regretta immédiatement en voyant qui l'interpellait.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

Le blond s'arrêta devant elle et la regarda du haut de ses 1m 95. Elle semblait toute petite … Frèle et fragile … Depuis quand c'était le cas ?

-Je … J'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais si … Petite ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et lui donna une pichenette sur le nez.

-Je fais 1m 80. C'est toi qui est trop grand.

Elle croisa les bras avant de continuer.

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

-Non … J'avais une question à te poser …

-Hum ?

Elle planta ses yeux rouges dans ceux verts de celui qui avait été son ami –et plus si affinités. Il resta sans rien dire un instant avant de soupirer et de se lancer, sans réussir à garder son regard sur elle.

-Tu m'aimes ?

La brune resta silencieuse avant de rire, provoquant l'énervement du blond. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés.

-Pourquoi tu te marre ?! Je suis sérieux !

-T'es mignon …

Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Mais pathétique.

Ouch. Coup dur. Mais pourquoi ? Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle précisa :

-Tu t'obstine alors que plus rien n'est possible et tu le sais. On a eu du bon temps c'est vrai. Mais c'est fini. Alors n'insiste pas.

Elle se tourna.

-A demain.

La jeune femme rentra chez elle, plantant sur place un Laxus ne trouvant rien à répondre.


	2. Immortelle

Hello mes licornes en sucre ! (ou en chocolat pour ceux qui préfèrent le chocolat)

Je viens (enfin) de finir mon chapitre 2 ! ... Nan je déconne, ça faisait un p'tit moment qu'il était prêt mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps de le taper ou de le poster ^^'

Mais ça y est ! après avoir bossé comme une malade -sous la pression d'Aremi (pepette pour les intimes, et j'en profite pour lui faire de la pub ;) kissu pepette)- le voilà !

Un bon gros chapitre de description comme on les aime !

_Ou pas..._

... Talika, la ferme. Je sais que c'est pas le plus passionant dans une fic et que vous auriez préféré la suite de l'histoire (Laxus est-il resté longtemps planté au milieu de la rue comme un demeuré ? Ah ah, mystère ;) ), mais ce chapitre vous sera utile pour comprendre ce que sont les Immortels -et donc Talika, par la même occasion-.

J'ai quand même réussi à faire un passage de récit à la fin ! (oui je suis fière de moi)

Sinon, si vous n'aimez pas les descriptions, vous pouvez zapper ce chapitre, mais il vous sera surement utile !

Je précise que tout est sorti de ma tête (ze suis une génie ! Mais mon cerveau est actuellement en surchauffe à force...) et que si vous comprenez pas tout, n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions par reviews (_t'es en manque c'est ça ? _Chuuut, faut pas le dire) ou PM, au choix.

Bonne lecture !

Kissu !

* * *

Il existe dans ce monde une race d'êtres quelque peu … Particuliers, qui cohabitent avec les humains. On les appelle « Immortels », en raison de leur capacité à se régénérer et revivre un nombre infini de fois et ce, jusqu'à ce que leur âme ou leur tête soit détachée de leur corps.

Comment devenir Immortel ? C'est assez compliqué à expliquer … A leur naissance, les Immortels sont de simples humains. C'est lors de leur première mort que leurs gènes « se reveillent ». L'Immortel reprendra alors conscience, invulnérable à la mort, avec une particularité : il pourra modifier son apparence corporelle, mais pas au delà de l'âge qu'il avait lors de sa mort.

A leur « réveil », les Immortels appartiendront à l'une des 11 races, liées soit à la magie noire, soit à la magie blanche, soit à une magie neutre.

Les Anges sont les plus communs. Reconnaissables à leurs yeux dorés, ils incarnent les qualités humaines, telles que la pureté, l'innocence... Ils sont censés protéger les humains des tentations que représentent les Démons, avec qui ils sont en conflit depuis la naissance de ces deux races, puisque leurs magies sont opposées.

Les Elementaux ont les yeux bicolores, en lien avec l'élément qu'ils incarnent (bleu turquoise et bleu marine pour l'eau par exemple). Ils peuvent contrôler et devenir l'élément auquel ils sont liés. Leur magie est relativement neutre.

Les Changeformes peuvent, comme leur nom l'indique, changer d'apparence pour celle de n'importe quel autre être humain ou animal. Ils ont néanmoins tous une apparence favorite, qu'ils choisissent d'adopter la plupart du temps. Leurs yeux sont vairons, dont l'un est toujours violet peu importe l'individu. Ils sont neutres.

Les Sirènes sont une race exclusivement féminine. Vivant la plupart du temps sous l'eau, elles ont alors une queue de poisson et des branchies -l'apparence qu'on leur donne d'ordinaire-. Mais elles peuvent également se rendre sur la terre ferme -avec des jambes et des poumons dans ce cas-. Elles utilisent leur magie noire pour séduire et manipuler les humains -dans le meilleur des cas- ou s'emparer de leur âme -dans le pire-. Leurs iris sont un mélange de teintes de bleues tourbillonnantes.

Les Démons sont les Immortels représentants les défauts humains. Ils sont répartis en 7 cercles, chacun dépendant des 7 péchés capitaux : le premier dépend de l'Avarice, le deuxième de la Colère, le troisième de l'Envie, le quatrième de la Gourmandise, le cinquième de la Luxure, le sixième de l'Orgueil et le septième de la Paresse. Les Démons incarnant ceux-ci portent le nom de leur défaut : Cupidity, Wrath, Desire, Gluttony, Lust, Vanity, Sloth, et de même pour les défauts dit inférieurs. Ces sept ci sont appelés « Les Rois Démons » et sont les plus puissants de la race. Ils se nourrissent des péchés et des défauts qu'ils incarnent et peuvent provoquer à leur guise chez les humains. Ils sont évidemment liés a la magie noire.

Les Witches noires représentent, comme les Sirènes, une race uniquement féminine. Leurs yeux sont jaunes avec une pupille verticale. Leur apparence est souvent monstrueuse malgré une silhouette humaine. Liées à la magie noire, leurs intentions sont le plus souvent néfastes envers les humains ou les Immortels. Elles ont leurs équivalentes liées à la magie blanche.

Les Sanguinaires sont l'équivalent Immortel des vampires. Leurs yeux sont totalement noirs. Prédateurs chassant en groupe allant de 3 à plusieurs dizaines d'individus, ils traquent leurs proie -animal, humain, Immortel- jusqu'à l'avoir tué et ne laissent rien derrière eux. Liés à la magie noire, ils ne contrôlent pas leur pulsions meurtrières.

Les Gardiens sont des Immortels ayant le plus souvent une apparence animale. Leurs yeux sont de couleur très claire, presque blancs et leurs pupilles sont fendues verticalement. Leur rôle est de protéger un lieu, un objet... Jusqu'à leur mort dite « définitive ». Ils défendent leur « protégé » jusqu'à leur dernier souffle et ne s'en éloignent sous aucun prétexte. Malgré qu'elle soit neutre, leur magie est redoutable.

Les Spirits sont des Immortels dont l'âme a persisté malgré la disparition de leur corps. A l'aspect fantomatique, non tangibles, ils doivent posséder des humains pour continuer d'exister. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, leur magie est neutre. Leurs yeux sont bleus pâles, même lorsqu'ils possèdent un corps.

Les Witches blanches, aux intentions bénéfiques et à l'apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine, sont l'une des races d'Immortels les plus rares. Elles sont les parfaites antagonistes de leurs sœurs liées à la magie noire.

Les Djinns sont les Immortels les plus rares (on en compte environ une dizaine d'individus). Ils regroupent toutes les catégories des autres races avec quelques particularités et défauts : ils sont Immortels de naissance mais ne le sont que sur le plan de la longévité : s'ils meurent, ils ne se réveilleront pas. Cependant, s'ils ne subissent aucun dommage, ils peuvent vivre éternellement. Leur croissance est accélérée et leur magie est neutre (puisqu'elle est un mélange de noir et blanc).

En plus de ces 11 races, on compte 3 castes dont la première pourrait être considérée comme une douzième race :

Les Anges déchus sont, comme leur nom l'indique, des Anges ayant trop côtoyé la magie noire ou dont l'âme à été volée par un Démon. Ils sont en général au service de ceux ci et ont les yeux cuivrés. Leurs ailes ne sont plus blanches mais noires et leur auréole est très souvent brisée par endroit.

Les Vénérables forment l'équivalent du conseil de la magie pour les Immortels. Il regroupe les plus anciens et les plus sages Immortels. Ils assistent l'Impératrice -ou l'Empereur- dans ses décisions et ont pour charge de maintenir l'ordre dans le monde Immortel. Leurs yeux sont blancs mais ils ne sont pas aveugles pour autant.

Les Soulmates (=compagnons d'âme) sont les compagnons animaux des Immortels, mais ceux-ci n'ont pas obligatoirement de Soulmates. Ceux-ci peuvent être n'importe quel animal, et se différencient par leurs yeux violets et leurs pupilles verticales. Ils partagent une partie des émotions et des sensations de l'Immortel avec lequel ils sont liés.

Pour maintenir l'ordre, des règles ont été créées :

-Une Immortelle ne peut pas tomber enceinte d'un Mortel, bien que les relations avec ceux-ci soient autorisées. En revanche, une Mortelle peut avoir un enfant d'un Immortel, ce qui donnera alors naissance à un Sang-mêlé, qui ne possédera qu'une partie des caractéristiques d'une race Immortelle.

-Un Immortel n'a pas le droit de rendre un Mortel immortel, peu importe le moyen employé. Ces moyens ont beau exister, leur utilisation entraine la peine de mort (définitive).

-Les Immortels peuvent vivre parmi les Mortels mais ne doivent pas troubler l'ordre régnant dans le pays où ils partent vivre et en aucun cas l'alterer sous peine de sanction.

-Les Immortels s'en prenant aux Mortels sans raison évidente -pour le plaisir, comme les Sanguinaires et les Witches noires- seront sanctionnés.

OooooooooooO

Talika était l'une d'entre eux, une Immortelle. Une Démone. La Démone de la Colère précisément. Wrath. D'où ses yeux écarlates. Elle avait déjà vécu 124 ans. Elle avait passé un petite centaine d'années seule. Et 100 ans seule, c'était long.

_La vie éternelle est une malédiction._

Combien de fois avait-elle pensé cela ? Et la répétition de la « chanson » s'était encore accélérée depuis son entrée a la guilde en x779. Elle avait alors 113 ans. Elle s'était rapidement plu à Fairy Tail. L'ambiance, les membres... Elle avait découvert un nouveau concept, l'amitié. Et l'amour.

Mais la réalité s'est de nouveau imposé à elle.

Eux mourraient. Elle vivrait. Elle perdrait tous ceux à qui elle tenait dans quelques années.

_La vie éternelle est une malédiction._

Comme un refrain entêtant, cette phrase lui revenait sans cesse en tête, la hantait presque. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit après avoir fait un cauchemar. Plusieurs en une nuit parfois. Et ils se terminaient tous de la même manière.

_« La vie éternelle est une malédiction. »_

La plupart des Immortels prennent cette malédiction comme une chance. Mais ils ne savent pas... Ils vivent tranquillement à Phoenix, l'empire des Immortels, où seuls ces êtres qui ne vieillissent pas cohabitent. Aucun Mortel ne peut y pénétrer. Mais cette vie n'avait jamais plus à « Wrath ». Elle ne voulait pas vivre au milieu de ces égoïstes centrés sur eux-mêmes . Elle avait pris le risque de vivre parmi les Mortels.

_La vie éternelle est une malédiction._

Le destin et la fatalité martelaient cette phrase dans le crâne de la Démone aux yeux rubis, comme pour l'y imprimer définitivement et à jamais.

_C'est déjà le cas, _pensa t-elle en soupirant longuement, assise dans son lit, en sueur après un énième cauchemar, se terminant encore et toujours par la même phrase, la même refrain entêtant. Talika l'articula silencieusement dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

_La vie éternelle est une malédiction._

Elle soupira et se rallongea, fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de ce fardeau... Mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte que sans cette Immortalité, elle n'aurait jamais connu Fairy Tail, ni ses membres, dont un en particulier...

Elle sombra à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, un visage en tête et un nm sur les lèvres.

Mais ils furent tous deux balayés par une même phrase, répétée encore et toujours, à la manière d'un refrain entêtant...

_La vie éternelle est une malédiction._


	3. Réfléxions et mal des transports

Me revoilà après de loooongs mois d'absence ! Le bac mes amis, le bac ! Les révisions, les épreuves, bla bla bla... J'avais planqué mon cahier pour pas être tentée d'écrire plutôt que de réviser et ça a payé ! 42 points d'avance pour l'année prochaine ! \o/

Breeef ! Voilà le chapitre 3, la suite de l'histoire de Talika et Laxus !

Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient à part mon Oc et son histoire.

Bonne lecture !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

Talika se réveilla le lendemain matin, aux aurores, après un énième cauchemar. En plus de s'être réveillée très tôt et de n'avoir pas jugé utile de se rendormir, la Démone avait mal dormi. Ce qui la rendait irascible. Et la Démone de la Colère énervée... Et bien il ne suffit pas de grand chose pour la pousser à bout. Et ce "pas grand chose" répondait en général au nom de Laxus Dreyar, lorsque celui avait décidé de ne faire aucun effort. Elle soupira longuement et bruyamment à cette idée. Elle s'asseya dans son lit, avant de bailler et s'étirer lentement -attendant que tous ses os craquent- puis repoussa finalement la couette et se leva. Ses muscles endoloris la firent grimacer. Elle comptait se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se délasser de la nuit agitée qu'elle avait eu lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Grommelant, elle alla ouvrir pour tomber sur la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir. L'air neutre de son visiteur aux cheveux blonds fit place à une expression ahurie lorsqu'il baissa le regard sur elle. Elle se frotta les yeux en grognant.

-Tu...

-Non, je ne suis pas prête ! Je viens de me lever ok ?!

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... bafouilla le dragon slayer en détournant la tête pour essayer de fixer autre chose que les courbes scandaleuses de la brune.

Celle-ci se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un shorty, sa poitrine dissimulée uniquement par ses longues boucles noires.

-C'est ça qui te perturbe ?, railla t-elle. T'as déjà vu pire pourtant.

Effectivement, quelques images fugaces traversèrent l'esprit de Laxus, rappelant à celui-ci la relation quelques peu... Débridée qu'il avait eu avec Talika quelques années auparavant. Cette dernière le ramena sur terre.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Entre.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Le blond referma la porte derrière lui, fit quelques pas dans l'appartement puis posa son sac par terre avant de s'assoir sur le canapé. Penchant la tête en arrière, il regarda le plafond, plongé en pleine réflexion. Ça faisait quoi ? Presque 3 ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici ? Rien n'avait changé. Il trouvait ça bizarre... Il prit -par ennui surement- le livre posé à côté de lui pour y jeter un œil. Une feuille en tomba. Râlant, il la récupéra et la regarda. A première vue, ça ressemblait à une photo de famille... Un vieillard, un jeune homme, une adolescente et une enfant. Qui était-ce ? A bien y regarder, l'ado pourrait être Talika... Des longues boucles noires, des yeux rouges... La seule chose qui paraissait étrange était le large sourire qu'elle abordait. Depuis qu'elle était à Fairy Tail, il ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression... Et elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ces personnes, qui qu'elles soient. En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa famille... Si elle en avait une. En fait, il se rendait compte qu'elle lui avait très peu raconté sa vie _d'avant Fairy Tail_. Il soupira en se rappelant que c'était en grande partie sa faute. Depuis que son père avait été exclu, il s'était renfermé et avait envoyé bouler la brune à chacune de ses tentatives pour lui parler. Il soupira, commençant à comprendre pourquoi Talika se comportait dorénavant ainsi avec lui... Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, ni les pas de la brune le rejoindre dans le salon. C'est en relevant la tête qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence. Pris d'une sueur froide -il avait compris qu'elle était énervée et il n'osait pas imaginer le résultat si elle voyait qu'elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Même si ce n'était pas tout a fait ce qu'il s'était passé- il remit en vitesse la photo là où elle se trouvait et replaça le livre sous un coussin. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine ouverte, la jeune -il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre cette appellation en question- femme ne lui accorda pas un regard, se contentant d'un "tu veux un truc ?" tandis qu'elle même se préparait un café au lait et croquait dans une tartine de beurre de cacahuète, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. C'est vrai qu'elle adorait ce truc que lui trouvait immonde... Il se leva et la rejoignit avant de prendre place sur le tabouret du bar.

-Je veux bien un café...

-Noir, sans sucre ?

Déstabilisé par sa question, il se rendit compte que oui, c'était comme ça qu'il buvait son café.

Noir, sans sucre.

Il aquiesca en remarquant l'immobilité et le silence de la brune qui lui donna une tasse déjà remplie. Il la porta à ses lèvres après un mouvement de tête en guise de remerciement. Ni trop chaud; ni trop froid. Bordel... Mais comment elle faisait ? Presque 3 ans qu'ils ne se "fréquentaient" plus et elle se souvenait de trucs comme ça... Et lui ? Il ne se souvenait de quoi à son propos ? Mmh... Sa date d'anniversaire -11 décembre-, ses couleurs préférées -le rouge, le noir et le gris-, son péché mignon -le beurre de cacahuète-, sa boisson préférée -le soda-, ses mensurations -tout ce qu'il fallait la où il fallait, même plus-, ses positions favorites -... bref- ... Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était à peu près tout... Sa famille ? Jamais entendu parler. Son pays de naissance ? Bonne question... Ce qu'elle avait fait avant de rejoindre Fairy Tail ? Aucune putain d'idée... Et-

-Bordel Laxus !

Le susnommé sursauta, reposant les pieds sur terre. Talika n'était plus dans la cuisine. _Hein ?_ Il tourna la tête pour la trouver plantée à côté de la porte d'entrée, un sac sur l'épaule, les bras croisés, l'air furieux. _Et merde..._ Le dragon slayer déglutit.

-Oui ?

-Dépêche toi de finir ton putain de café qu'on puisse partir ! On va finir par rater le train à ce rythme !

Ah merde le train... Il l'avait complétement oublié... Mais ils avaient le temps non ? Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale de la brune. Ah... Non ils avaient pas le temps non... Il prit sa tasse pour la finir. Froid. Déjà ? Attends... Il était resté combien de temps sans rien dire, à réfléchir ? Trop longtemps apparemment... Le blond allait demander à la démone combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle lui avait donné sa tasse, mais il renonça en voyant son expression furibonde, qui semblait empirer de seconde en seconde... Il se contenta de râler, histoire de maintenir sa réputation. Et ce qui lui restait de dignité.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Il sentit qu'il évitait de justesse le direct du droit dans les dents -voir le coup de pied entre les jambes- quand elle inspira longuement et profondément, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il se fit la remarque que si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait déjà mort une dizaine de fois. Au moins...

-Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai fait pendant les 15 dernières minutes ?! Maintenant tu pose cette tasse, tu prends ton sac et tu me suis en silence jusqu'à la gare ou je te jure que ça va très mal se passer pour toi !

Aie... Sa voix pouvait atteindre certains octaves qui se révéleraient sûrement mélodieux si elle n'était pas en train de lui crier dessus. Obtempérant rapidement -peur ? Lui ? ... Naaan ! Il voulait pas rater le train c'est tout-, il la suivit dans la rue, essayant de calquer son rythme sur le sien. Les talons compensés de la brune ne la ralentissaient pas le moins du monde. Profitant d'être derrière elle, le blond laissa son regard s'attarder sur les courbes voluptueuses de son ainée. Il se rendit compte qu'elles l'attiraient toujours autant et- il préféra se gifler mentalement plutôt que de continuer à délirer. Il fallait qu'il intègre que c'était fini. Et le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux.

Ils arrivèrent de justesse sur le quai et réussirent à monter dans le bon train après que Talika eut tiré Laxus de force à l'intérieur -quoi ? Les transports et les dragons slayers, ça faisait 2. Et le blond n'échappait pas à la règle-. La brune s'asseya contre la fenêtre, lui en face et posa sa tête contre le dossier. Le train n'avait pas encore démarré qu'il se sentait déjà mal.

-'Tain...

Sa situation sembla redonner le sourire à sa partenaire. Connasse fut le seul mot qui lui traversa l'esprit avant que son supplice ne commence quand le wagon se mit en route. Il ferma mes yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose. _Tout va bien... Tout va bien... Tout va bien... Ne rien laisser paraitre... Ne rien laisser paraitre... Ne rien-_

-Mon pauvre chou~

La voix railleuse de la démone lui arracha une grimace. Elle le génait dans sa concentration et elle le savait. Ouvrant un œil, il aperçut son reflet dans la vitre. Il était plus que pale... Et l'autre qui ricanait... Il la regarda. Elle souriait. Il avait envie de la frapper. Mais dans cet état, il suffirait à la brune d'une pichenette pour le mettre à terre. Et même en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle l'avait toujours éclaté... Oui elle était plus forte que lui et il détestait ça. Parce qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler. Surtout en cet instant. Il se redressa comme il put, refermant les yeux. Une nouvelle secousse lui donna un haut le cœur.

-Rah...

Il haletait, en sueur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui. Qui était assez fou pour-

-Oy.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour découvrir ceux rouges de Talika, qui avait changé de place avec le sac du blond.

-Qu'est ce que tu-

Elle tapota ses genoux, posant une main sur son épaule.

-Viens là...

Il ne se fit pas longtemps prier, pris d'un nouveau vertige, avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux de la brune, qui caressa doucement ses mèches rebelles. _Comme avant..._ Le soulagement fut presque immédiat. Il ne savait pas si c'était son odeur, son contact ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais toujours est-il que cela allégeait grandement son supplice. Il lui semblait se rappeler qu'elle avait pris cette habitude depuis leur premier voyage.

Erza, Mirajane, Talika et lui étaient partis avec Gildarts en mission, et comme d'habitude, Laxus s'était senti mal avant même que le train ne démarre. Les deux furies avaient proposé de l'assommer tandis que le vieux s'esclaffait. La brune les avaient tous fait taire d'un regard. Elle lui avait prit la main et l'avait allongé sur la banquette, dans la même position qu'il avait actuellement avant de laisser ses doigts se perdre dans la tignasse blonde. Il s'était rapidement senti mieux et avait même réussi à s'endormir jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Ç'avait été ainsi jusqu'à leur rupture 3 ans plus tôt. Depuis-

-Si tu gerbe, je te tue.

Elle avait le chic pour le faire chier. Il venait enfin d'oublier où il était et ce qu'il se passait, se replongeant dans les souvenirs, les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait préféré oublier plusieurs années auparavant, mais son intervention lui avait rappelé la dure réalité. _Mouais... Elle voulait bien être sympa mais elle avait des limites quoi..._ Lui lançant un regard noir, il passa un bras sur ses yeux pour ne plus la voir. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre son ricanement. Il se rendit néanmoins compte qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui caresser les cheveux, malgré ses railleries et ses commentaires insupportables. _Elle voulait être chiante, mais elle avait des limites..._

-Merci.

Le silence qui accueillit sa déclaration l'empêcha de retenir son sourire plus longtemps. La claque qu'il reçut sur le front lui fit même échapper un petit rire, car il savait que Talika avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Celle-ci grommela.

-Tais toi et dors.

Ce qu'il fit.


End file.
